game_creators_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Future Apocalypse
'Future Apocaylpse '''is an apocalypse-themed fighting game created by Void Softworks itself, as one of the three games at launching. The game take places in 24th Century. Story In the far far future, exclusive in 24th Century (on 2300s, why not!), the powerfull, the emperor of the apocalypse named "Tavjadokker", who declaming the most powerfull weapon call "Shattered Soul", the unknown blast it in the universe while everyone thinkings. Tavjadokker haves met to conquer of all after that with his allies, HANA, Flowcet, Metal Q-Dab and Nechanic, he knew it the most strongest emperor in the future. However he decides the apocalypse tournament to any apocalypse on the future, infact he was defeated by Nechanic, who was the betrayed at maded innocent peoples who lies. Until reach of blast the Shattered Soul, Nechanic knew it to save the future, need help can fight against emperor Tavadokker. Gameplay Future Apocalypse is using with Crime Brawlers and Empire Unleashed, but is using gameplay elements of Injustice and Marvel vs. Capcom. If can be using hyper combos of Marvel vs. Capcom into "Shattered Moves" and the super move of Injustice into Apocalypse Move, while goes doing the strongest apocalypse in the game. In this game will haves some apocalypse elements and future-themed while the see the biggest gameplay of Future Apocalypse yet. Intead, using gameplay elements of the Street Fighter V, forge the Apocalypse Skills will maded off. The finishing move is Apocality, each characters must have three Apocalities to needing at the time. Characters Future Apocaylpse will have 28 playable characters. * '''Atron '- The powerfull mechanic warrior who can stop the emperor of the apocalypse. * 'Alcon '- The mutant stragestic of behind the land. * 'Ben Justice '- The hero who can save the future from the emperor of the apocalypse. * 'Callina Steakover '- The young justice hero and Ben's friend. * 'Cov the Hacker '- The good hacker who can being reject for Tavjadokker. * 'David Luck '- The chronicles warrior of the Dust Klan. * 'Dungefive '- The heretic who can join the tournament and gets the powerfull weapon. * 'Elluniana '- The female alien from the outta space. * 'Eva Steakover '- Callina's big sister after died and returns to the present. * 'Favourtion '- The dead mechanic warrior even created by the emperor of the apocalypse and Atron's arch nemesis. * 'Festia Luke '- The daughter of the general of the Broughtorr. * 'Foster Albert '- The inhuman demon who despair the future himself. * 'Garnager '- The ultimate lifeform will never know it. * 'Iulia Gabriela '- The deployer where she tells about why the future being apocalypse. * 'Jayson '- The junkyard robot lives in the Troops Town. * 'Judge Maniac '- The judge who wants to join the emperor of the apocalypse. * 'Kalamode '- The extremely soldier who lives in the Golden Streets. * 'Kelfin '- The ocean king of the Oceano. * 'Lillzi '- The really really pretty ninja woman. * 'Luis Bendyson '- The racer on the future who racing into tournament. * 'Randy McTonald '- An criminal injustice where didn't trust for Iulia Gabriela above the apocalypse. * 'Rudolph Flashtical '- The only youngest spoiler student where made pray for his great-great-great grandfather, Edd. * 'Sexual Venra '- The sexist gynoid in this person not-like. * 'Tullet '- The poster boy of the Future Apocalypse. The local robot creation of known his father. * 'Urssia '- The president of the Mono-Dure City. * 'Vexix '- The god of chaos who wants to ended tournament and wants the Shattered Soul. This is half-aztec half-greek, follow legacy of Fat Craig, the gladiator. * 'Xavis von Kurner '- The good doctor who wants the searching the emperor of the apocalypse's plan. * 'Zane Okkstone '- The one who restore and fixed the future by the mysterious figure. There is the 7 hidden and 2 bosses are coming to fray! * 'Allegico '- The unknown creature from the nowhere. * 'Flowcet '- The nuclear zombie, before at the human, Steve who got fired in the FCC, until he transformation and destroy the FCC will be no longer. * 'HANA (Heresy-Android-Nether-Advanced) '- The one of ally of the emperor of the apocalypse. * 'Metal Q-Dab (Sub-Boss) '- An featuring reality-soul half robot half demon was inside the Shortdowner. * 'Nechanic '- The one of the ally of the emperor of the apocalypse, then betrayed, cause the people are lies but instead. * 'Purge Man '- An official anti-hero (just like Deadpool from Marvel) who wants to revenge. * 'Sylvia Roth '- A cousin of the war veteran of The Team, Radioactive Kid. * 'Tavjadokker (Final Boss) '- The emperor of the apocalypse who respond of all of this future. * 'Tex '- An T-Rex humanoid of the beyond from the across galaxy, formely champion of the Space Fighting Championship Tournament who haves beated by Emperor Orbulus that until he join them. And here is the bonus pre-order, here to used at special. * 'Zhadow Heresy '- An War-liked who can travel to search his long-lost memory of his family. Arenas # Alliance Temple # Broghtorr Camp # Carniviled # Daniel's Laboratory # Emperor of the Apocalypse's Throne Room # Factory Underground # Golden Streets # HANA's Lair # Ludge Court # Mono-Dure City # Nether Arena # Oceano # Racing Matchers # Stripped-Starrs # Troops Town # Virtual Core Category:Games Category:Void Softworks' Games